


The fighter.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —Lo agradezco, pero no, ya tengo la manera perfecta para que me deje en paz.—¿En serio? ¿Qué harás?—Le presentaré a Derek.





	The fighter.

—Vamos Stiles, solo una cita.

—No Theo, no se cuantas veces te he dicho que no— dijo Stiles mientras abría la puerta de la casa de la fraternidad donde vivía, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, con el molesto chico pisándole los talones.

—Solo una, no le hará daño a nadie.

Stiles se detuvo frente a su puerta y volteó hacia el chico.

—Primero, tengo novio y, segundo, no me gustas, así que, aunque no tuviera no saldría contigo.

Rápidamente entro a su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Theo antes de que replicara.

—¿Theo te está molestando de nuevo? —inquirió Jordan desde su cama, los dormitorios en la fraternidad eran para dos estudiantes, Stiles tenía suerte de llevarse bien con su compañero.

—Sí, no entiende que ya estoy con alguien o no sé, esta tonto.

—Creo que es más eso— Jordan se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Stiles y le dio un apretón— pero si necesitas alguien que le dé un escarmiento, aquí estoy.

—Lo agradezco, pero no, ya tengo la manera perfecta para que me deje en paz.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué harás?

—Le presentaré a Derek— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

+

 

Stiles se apresuró con el ensayo que tenía que entregar y el par de tareas que le dejaron antes de apoderarse del televisor de la sala cuando anocheció.

—¿En serio, Stilinski? ¿Nos harás ver a tu novio? —preguntó Jackson, antes de tirarse en el sofá junto a él. Stiles le sacó la lengua y buscó el canal de deportes, donde pasarían la pelea de Derek.

—No solo es mi novio, también es tu amigo, idiota— musitó Stiles cuando encontró el canal. La pelea apenas había comenzado, así que no se había perdido demasiado.

El resto de los chicos no tardaron en aglomerarse en el resto de los sofás e incluso en el suelo. Stiles vio a Theo sentarse en el reposabrazos.

—Le están dando una paliza a tu novio— murmuró con sorna Theo.

Stiles volteó a verlo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ese no es mi novio.

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek Hale, el novio de Stiles y compañero de fraternidad, era el chico que iba ganando.

Derek era peleador de artes marciales mixtas.

—En tu lugar me mantendría alejado de su novio— dijo Jordan cuando paso junto al chico, que aun tenía la boca abierta mientras veía la televisión, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, tal vez un poco más ruda de lo necesario.

Jordan también practicaba las artes marciales mixtas.

 

+

 

Stiles esperaba a Derek en la sala del aeropuerto, con un pequeño letrero con el nombre de su novio.

En cuanto divisó a Derek corrió hacia él. Derek lo atrapó cuando brincó y lo abrazó.

—Te extrañe mucho— dijo Stiles contra sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, amor— Derek soltó su maleta para sostener mejor a su novio.

—Felicidades, por cierto, estuviste increíble.

—Gracias, tu me mantuviste motivado durante la pelea.

Stiles le dio otro beso antes de separarse de él, acarició con su mano el pequeño pedazo de gasa que había sobre su ceja, era lo único que no le gustaba de que Derek compitiera, que podían lastimarlo. Pero el deporte era una gran parte de la vida del moreno, así que podía vivir con ello.

—Jordan me comentó que un chico había estado molestándote— musitó Derek mientras lo bajaba, su ceño estaba fruncido.

Stiles se carcajeó.

—Ya resolví el problema, créeme, no hay nada porque preocuparse.

Derek sonrió, tomó la mano de Stiles entre las suyas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.


End file.
